Killers
by Drargon
Summary: After a horrific attack, Berk is filled with fear. They don't know when the next attack will strike, or who will be taken next. How do you fight an enemy that doesn't show themselves? This is what Hiccup's dealing with. And if the pressure and stress gets to him, all of Berk is doomed.


_A/N: If you think this should be bumped up to an M, let me know. The only bad thing in here is gore and violence. The language is all K+, maybe a light T (there is one curse word in this chapter). Slight Hiccstrid. Got it? Sweet, lets go-_

_This chapter is rated M for an absurd amount of gore. You have been warned._

* * *

**KILLERS**

**Chapter 1**

**-Introduction To Hell-**

My name is Hiccup Haddock III. I'm not going to remind you of the events you already know of. The only information you need to know right now is what is happening right now. I have a story to tell you. A very interesting story.

I must worn you, though, if you thought the outcome of the battle with Drago was bad then you're in for one heck of a treat. A bitter and sour treat.

Now I don't die, if that's what you're wondering. How would I be able to tell you this story if I were dead? No, but Berk is going to be tormented in this story. At the time we had no idea why. And that's scary. Being slaughtered and not know why or when the next attack will come.

So, shall we begin? Oh, where should I begin? I suppose I should begin on that night, that one horrible night that I still visit in my dreams.

Here we go.

* * *

Have you ever heard a scream? I'm not talking about a scream, I mean a real, gut wrenching, heart breaking scream that makes your ears bleed. If you're lucky, you'll never have to hear that absolutely horrid sound.

I heard it. Way more than I should have, then _anyone _should have.

It happened in the middle of the night, two weeks after Drago attacked Berk. Exactly two weeks.

I was asleep, of course. It was the middle of the night, after all. I had a dream, a dream full of screams and yells. Screams full of fear and yells crying for a loved one.

Next, my dream world began to shake violently. My dream world crumbled, the screams and yells falling and falling until silence.

And then my eyes opened. Astrid was hovering over me, her hands on my shoulders. I was immediately perplexed. Astrid? Why was she in my room and why had she woken me up.

My ears slowly woke up with the rest of my body, and that's when I heard it. Scream and yells, the same from my dream. The real world had seeped into my dreamworld.

Astrid looked panicked and glad at the same time. Without warning she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, bearing her head in the crook of my neck.

"Thank gods you're alive," she said with more emotion than I'd ever heard her speak with.

I was still half asleep when I pushed her away. I swore she was teary eyed, but every time since that day when I asked if she was, she denied it.

The screams and yells, with a new aroma of smoke, was now filling the atmosphere around us. I grabbed Astrid's bicep.

"What's-"

"The village, it was under attack just now. I-I-I," Astrid cut me off. She was stuttering, looking utterly panicked. I had never, ever, seen her look like this and had not once heard her stutter.

It was then I realized she was slightly trembling. I grabbed her other arm and held her firmly, my face was so close to hers I could feel her breath on my face. I looked strait into her eyes as calmly and as confidently as I could.

"Hey, hey," I whispered. "It's okay, you hear me? Everything is going to be fine." She nodded. Astrid clamped her lips together and nodded quickly. She was trying to calm herself down. And then that steely look came back into her eyes. I smiled. "There's my girl."

I was utterly terrified. It still sounded like hell outside and I knew, as chief, I would have to go out and face whatever horrors Astrid had faced. If they made her this scared, then how would I fare with it?

At that moment I noticed another oddity. My dragon, Toothless. Where was he at? He wasn't in my room and if there was a problem, then he would normally be right by my side. But he wasn't anywhere.

Astrid pulled my to feet and off my bed. I was only wearing brown pants that night. It was unusually warm that night, so I saw no need to wear a shirt. Astrid fetched my prosthetic and I put on.

"Where's Toothless?" I asked.

"He was fine the last time I saw him. He's helping the village," she said. Her ax was now in her hand. It seemed give her more strength. She gripped it tightly.

The village.

I wasn't thinking then, just acting. Me and Astrid ran out the front door. My house was on a small hill, just high enough up to see the village.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat.

Fire. Everywhere there was fire. Houses burned while vikings and dragons tried to put them out. Smoke gathered in the middle of the village. A thick black column of smoke rose to the sky.

I ran into the village to help but that's when I noticed something more. Bodies. Viking bodies littered the ground. They weren't burned to death, but seemed to have been killed by a sword or other type of blade.

It was bloody, very bloody. Some of bodies' limbs were missing. Some bodies were missing arms, others hands, a few legs had been severed, completely cut off. But that was random. Their heads, however, those were all missing. I saw about two dozen dead vikings, some men, some women. All of their heads were missing. Their blood and organs seeping through that one giant cavity where the head used to be.

It was terrifying. Who could do this? Why would they do this? Just the sight was making me sick, but the smell almost sent me onto the dirt wrenching. The contents of my stomach crept up through my throat, I could taste the nasty bile, but I forced it back down.

But I wasn't sure that this was the worst. Astrid had really been scared and I wasn't sure if it was because of this. But I didn't how it could be any worse.

Me and Astrid joined the mix. We began to put out fires, though that didn't seem to be working so well. The fire was everywhere. Burning, everywhere. Death, everywhere.

I asked Astrid to tell me everything she knew about what happened, but that wasn't much. She woke up to go to the bathroom and when she opened the outhouse door, a dead body fell on her.

"So you were the first awake?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. I frowned at her. It must have been hard to be the first awake in this hell-hole, to see all the dead bodies.

"The fires started almost right after. I came strait to your place," Astrid said.

Toothless ran up to me. Happiness flooded through me when I saw him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He purred.

"I'm so glad to see you, bud!" I said.

The three of us, along with the rest of the village, began to get a handle on the fire. It was slowly dieing down.

Seeing as the fire seemed to be dieing, I sent Toothless to go and help any injured vikings and to just keep an eye on everything. I needed to make sure everyplace on the island was under supervision. Astrid had left on my command to look after the trade district, I encountered my mother – joy swept through me to see her unharmed – and sent her to care for any injured vikings.

Now that left me. I was helping in anyway I could. Until I noticed something strange. There was another column of smoke. It was coming from the woods. I looked to the tree line. There was someone standing there. I could see him just faintly. I couldn't see his face, but he was wearing a dark blue cloak. I knew he was looking at me.

Slowly, he turned and walked back into the forest. Just the way he moved and how he seemed to just _appear _there, sent chills down my spine.

My legs began to move before I was aware that I was moving. I then went into a sprint. I burst through the tree line, smashing through branches and crushing sticks. Pure adrenalin and fear was cursing through my veins. There is no greater combination. I felt stronger, faster, more confident in my abilities.

I was running on a narrow path. I saw the man again. He was standing far ahead of me, his body slight turned. His blue cloak was covering all his features. Slowly, he turned and walked off into the brush like he had done last time. It wasn't any less creepy.

I knew these woods like the back of my hand. I turned and took off on a hidden trail.

Who was this guy? I had to assume he was responsible for the deaths and destruction back at the village. If he was, and if I caught him, what would I do? I hated is guts already. He was tormenting my village right under my nose. If I caught him, then the village would want him hanged. And at that moment, I think I would have been happy to.

I burst through a few branches onto the path the man had taken. I looked to my right, and there he was. His body language said he was startled. We looked at each other for a split second. I still couldn't see his face.

The man took off down the path and I chased after him.

The man was fast, extremely fast. He was pulling ahead of me; I couldn't keep up. But then, the father he got, the madder and more determined I got. This stranger had killed and mutilated two dozen vikings. If I let him get away then what's to stop him from doing it again.

I growled deep inside my throat. I had never felt like this before. I wasn't my self. I wanted to see him hanged for his crimes. Someone who could do what he did didn't deserve to live.

I was mad. Really mad. I was running faster than I had ever ran before. I was gaining on the man. He looked over his shoulder and saw I had considerably closed the gap. I couldn't read the man's features. But he had to be surprised.

He looked forward again, but not in time to see a tree root that had grown on the trail. His foot caught it and he went flying, slamming face first on the ground. I heard an "oof" as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

He quickly – clumsily – got to his feet. But I was already there. I through my body at him, my shoulder colliding into the center of his spine.

We went flying down a hill. I cursed Berk for not being anywhere near flat at that point. I still had my arms wrapped around his middle as we bounced and rolled down the rocky hill. Rocks and small stones cut and bruised us as we tumbled down.

We hit the bottom of the hill hard and rolled into an opening of shin-tall grass. I had lost my grip on the man.

I got to my feet shakily. I had cuts that were bleeding and bruises that ached. I hadn't wasted time putting a shirt on before I ran to the village, so my bear skin took all the blows.

The stranger was on all fours, dazed. Seeing him sent new rage through me. I took a step towards him, he tilted his head toward me, the cloak's hood still hiding him.

I growled and brought my metal prosthetic back. I kicked him as hard as I could in his cloaked head. I was met with a satisfying "clunk" and a yelp from the man. He fell to the ground a few inches from me.

It felt good to hit him. I wanted to do it again. I still wasn't in my right state of mind. A thought of _what if he isn't responsible?_ crept into my mind. But that didn't matter anyway, he was trespassing on Berkian soil. That alone was enough to imprison him.

I reeled my metal foot back for another strike, but the man's arm shot towards me. A small dagger flew from his sleeve. It struck me right in my bare shoulder.

I cried out as pain spread all over my body from my shoulder. The position the man had thrown the dagger was awkward and he hadn't had enough force to lodge the whole thing in my shoulder. Blood began dripping from the wound.

I staggered back a few steps, gripping the dagger. I cried out louder as I ripped it out of my shoulder. Blood stained the tip of the dagger.

The man was slow getting up. He was still dazed from my blow. I took a step toward him. He tried to pull the same move again, tossing another dagger out of his other sleeve. I was read y for this one. I turned to the side, the dagger whizzing past me. I could here it cut through the air.

I pushed the man back onto the ground with my foot. I put my knee forcefully on his chest, my new dagger pointed at his throat. His hood was somehow still covering his face. I could just see his mouth and the bottom of his nose. I flipped his hood backward.

He was older than me, maybe thirty. He was bald and his face was shaved clean of any hair except for his eyebrows. I could also see a large gash in his forehead from where I kicked him. Blood running down his right cheek. He looked at me with anger showing through his brown eyes.

"Who are you!" I shouted, breathing heavily.

"Get off me," he said. I growled.

"You'd better tell me who you are, or I'll slit you throat!"

The man laughed. "Go ahead, an eye for an eye, right? I mean, I did kill quite a few of your people."

The way he spoke, how calmly and formal he spoke, sent a new wave of steaming hot anger through me. I pressed my knife to his throat. I wanted him dead, I wanted to kill him.

Or I thought I did. I just couldn't kill him. I couldn't. I was hating myself then. Why couldn't I kill him?

I screamed and brought the knife away from his throat. The man smiled. He brought his knee up and hit me in my lower back. I was sent tumbling over top of him. I got up almost instantly, my dagger at the ready. The man was already up and ready. He pulled a longer blade from his cloak.

It was at that moment that we both heard a shriek. A shriek that belonged to only one dragon. A nightfury. Toothless was in the woods somewhere.

"Over here, Toothless!" I yelled. The man cursed.

"Well, Hiccup, looks like this is where we say our good byes," the man said.

"How did you know my name?"

the man laughed. "You're the one who taught my boss how to train dragons." As soon as he said that, a metal chain fell from the sky. I looked up and, in the dark, I could just make out a dragon. The man grabbed the chain, yanked on it, and he was pulled into the air. The dragon carried him off.

Toothless arrived a few minutes later, but by then it was to late to chase after him. I rode Toothless back to the village, where the fire – and the small forest fire the man had started – was put out.

Astrid ran up to me. Her eyes grew wide when she saw my wounds. I told her I was alright, but she was definitely going to make me go see a healer.

She began shoving me to the healers, when I heard crying. I looked over my shoulder and saw several vikings, men and women, crying. The were walking away from something.

I tried to turn around, but Astrid kept shoving me forward, kept me from turning around.

I faced her. "Astrid what's-"

"Don't, Hiccup, just keep moving," she said. Her voice was heavy and she looked like she was trying not to cry.

"But I n-"

"No, just keep moving-"

"Astrid I really h-"

"No you don't, don't look!"

This whole time I was trying to shove my way past her. Each time she spoke she seemed a little bit closer to bursting into tears. Finally I grabbed her shoulder with my good arm – my shoulder not allowing me to move the other arm to much.

"I'm the chief," I said as calmly as I could. "I need to see what's over there."

She became teary-eyed, but she still didn't cry. She slowly side stepped to the side.

The thing people were getting away from was just around the corner of a house. I wished I'd listen to Astrid.

The thing I'm about to describe is the most terrible thing I have ever seen.

Bodies. Ten bodies. Four men, four women, and two children that weren't even twelve years old. They had been stabbed to death. A long wooden stake had been stuffed down their throat and impaled into the ground, leaving the bodies suspended in the air.

The bodies were placed in a circle. The heads of the dead vikings I'd seen earlier were surrounding the vikings on the stakes. There was blood and organs on the ground under the dead vikings, some organs still attached to the bodies.

I stumbled away from the scene and leaned against a house. I fell onto my knees and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the ground.

I slowly stood up. Astrid was by me again.

"I'm so, sorry, Hiccup," she said quietly. I shook my head.

"Why? You didn't have anything to do with – with this. I'm the one who should be sorry."

She looked at me oddly.

"I should have killed that son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

_A/N: I'm a sick human being for writing this. I was also in a weird mood, but oh well, I warned you at the beginning of the chapter._

_Yeah. REVIEW! I love reading reviews. If you've ever published a story on here, than you know why reviews are awesome!_

_So, this chapter is probably the goriest chapter in the in story, not every chapter is going to be like this. _

_Anyway, I hope to see you guys on chapter 2!_


End file.
